Hell On Earth 2
Legacy is the show where the lights shine the brightest. It is the show where a wrestler can make a lasting impact. Legacy is the show where everyone gives everything that they’ve got to help make the BEWA the best underground fed in the land. But unfortunately for the BEWA wrestlers, Legacy is not the next show. For to rise to the pinnacle of this game, you must first feel the flames, and go through hell… BEWA Presents Hell on Earth II ''Saturday, April 9th 2011'' I. Hardcore Hell Tournament Semifinal Match Damien Fatale vs. J.Slash Hell on Earth kicks off with one of the hottest rivalries in the BEWA today. The Supervillian & The Viceroy of Versatile meet for the third main event show in a row. Overall their record against each other stands at 1-1-1. Damien got here by beating Blackhawk in the opening round. J.Slash was able to outlast Markice Ruen. Something has to give. In this hardcore environment, only one can advance to the tournament finals. Will J.Slash beat the villain once and for all, or will Damien have the last laugh? II. Hardcore Hell Tournament Semifinal Match Flatline Vs. Riku Heartliss At Warfare, Flatline finally was able to get a win over Elric to advance in the tournament. Riku was able to defeat Rocky Phoenix in his first ever BEWA singles match. These two men have never met in the ring. Flatline has been grinding for over a year and has yet to receive a top title shot. Riku should use this tournament to be the surprise story of Legacy III. But only one of these fan favorites can advance. III. Intercontinental Title Match “Da Man” Elric © Vs. DJ Carter At Brawl For All, Elric was able to regain the Intercontinental Title with a huge assist from his friends in the League of X-Cellence. His other friends, the Triad have given him what seems to be a “gimme” for a title defense at Hell on Earth. DJ Carter, who absolutely no one has ever heard of, made his BEWA debut by answering Ronald Scott’s open challenge for the BEWA Championship at Warfare. Though losing to Ronald, DJ did look good. But does he really have a chance against Elric, who has proven that he will do anything to be the Intercontinental Champion, and who has the League of X-Cellence backing him up? Will DJ Carter shock the BEWA and win the Intercontinental Title in his second ever match, or will Da Man leave Hell on Earth with Da Gold? IV. BEWA Tag Team Title Match The Dalton Brothers © Vs. Team Awesome At Chaos, Team Awesome became the official number one contenders to the Tag Team Titles after UU Members Trevor Cash & Josh Austin failed to show up for their match. Now Team Awesome finally gets a rematch for the titles that were stolen from them by the Dalton Brothers. Derrick & Dalton made short work of Hoagieman and Matt Masterson, but they are going to have to step up their game to defend their belts against one of the most talented teams in Maryland. Will Eric Spade & Ryan Stevens become three time BEWA Tag Team Champions together, or will the Dalton Brothers keep the belts with the League of X-Cellence? V. United States Title Scramble Match Chris Bomber © vs. Blackhawk vs. Jesse Krow vs. Markice Ruen vs. Lonewolf At Brawl For All III, Chris Bomber won the U.S. Title by eliminating himself from the Brawl For All Match. Although Chris stated that he only eliminated himself to prevent Jason G from winning the match, some wrestlers have questioned Bomber’s decision. At Chaos, Blackhawk made his opinion know, by attacking Bomber and taking the Title Belt. Chris Bomber has demanded a one on one match against Blackhawk, but the Triad wanted to place Bomber in one of those clusterfucks that he loved putting others in when he was in charge. Therefore, the United States Title will be contested in a scramble match. The rules are simple. If you score a pin or submission, you are the “acting United States Champion”. Whoever is the “acting United States Champion” after 15 minutes expire will be crowned the United States Champion. Also in this match are Jesse Krow, who is recovering from an injury suffered at another fed, Markice Ruen, who is recovering from his hellacious match against J.Slash at Chaos, and Lonewolf, who is looking to bounce back after losing to Loco at Chaos. When the clock hits zero, who will be the U.S. Champ? VI. The Prodigy Vs. The Unholy Union At Chaos, Erik Haze was abducted by the Unholy Union. He has not been seen ever since. As such, the Triad has booked this match. Any three of the Unholy Union member versus the three male members of the Prodigy. So if Erik Haze doesn’t turn up by Hell on Earth, it will be a two on three match. Also, this will be an elimination match, and it will be contested under hardcore rules. The winning team will be awarded the Hardcore Title to give to a member of the team leader’s choice. Who will be the next Hardcore Champion, and what will the Prodigy do to a team that took one of their own? Will Haze even be there? VII. Last Man Standing Match for the XMW Championship Mr. XNC © Vs. “Prime Time” Jason G At Chaos, Mr. XNC was defending his title against D.T. Gray in what was really a plan by the Triad to soften him up for his real defense against Prime Time at Hell on Earth. Jason G wants to put an end to XNC’s flamboyant entrances and capture the only top title that he has never won. Mr. XNC has defended the XMW Championship against all challengers. But in a last man standing match against a Triad member, has XNC’s luck run out? The only way to win is to render your opponent unable to get to his feet before the count of ten. Who will be the last man standing? VIII. XMW Tag Team Title Match A.O.D. © Vs. The Irish Truth At Warfare, Irish Truth member Victor Darkchild was able to defeat A.O.D. member Killswitch to earn another shot at the XMW Tag Team Titles. These two team have been going at it all year. Will Dark child & Reckless finally win back what was once theirs, or will Killswitch & Loco keep the titles that have been a part of the Age of Darkness since the group’s inception? IX. Knockout Match Artamiss Riggs vs. Reaper The 2011 Brawl For All winner was able to defeat Jason G at Warfare. Afterwards, the Triad attacked Riggs, then made this match. Reaper has been hired by the BEWA to be their mercenary. Reaper has orders to take Riggs out so that he can’t move on to Legacy. This will be the first meeting between these two men since 2009. This match will only end when one of the wrestlers have been rendered unconscious. X. Hardcore Match for the Women’s Title Violet © vs. Sapphire Havick After ripping up Sapphire’s essay, which insulted Violet immensely, the Women’s Champion offered to defend the title against Sapphire at Hell on Earth, but only under hardcore rules. Sapphire accepted. Violet no doubt will stop at nothing to keep her championship. With the Prodigy busy with the Unholy Union, Sapphire may be walking into this with no backup. Will Violet take advantage of the hardcore environment, or will Sapphire become a 5 time champion? XI. Hardcore Hell Tournament Finals The Winner of Damien Fatale/J Slash vs. The Winner of Flatline/Riku Heartliss This is it. What started out as eight will become two, and then one. Who will be going to Legacy to challenge for the World Heavyweight Title? XII. Tables Match For the BEWA Championship Ronald Scott © vs. Samuel Masters At Warfare, Samuel Masters earned this opportunity by getting kicked in the face by Ray Black. Ronald Scott & Samuel Masters are no strangers. The last time they met in a match this big, it was Greatness who was the top champion. The roles have been reversed and the Survivor is now the top dog. This match will be a tables match. The match will only end when one of these wrestlers have been slammed through wood. Which man will carry the BEWA Championship to the main event of Legacy III? XIII. “Pure Hell” Match for the World Heavyweight Title D.T. Gray © vs. Ray Black At Hell on Earth I, Ray Black & D.T. Gray stole the show with a war of a last man standing match. In this year’s installment, they shall meet in the main event. They shall meet in the first ever “Pure Hell” Match. The rules are as follows. All weapons are allowed. There are no disqualifications and no countouts. The only way to win the match is by going through Pure Hell. The World Heavyweight Title will be hanging high above the ring. But each wrestler can only use a ladder after getting both a pin and after making their opponent submit. What that means is that in order to win the match, either D.T Gray or Ray Black must win a decision by pin, win a separate by submission, and then be the one to climb the ladder and retrieve the title. Whoever gets their first two falls first will have a huge advantage. Both of these men are willing to destroy the other. Both of these men are willing to go through Pure Hell to be called World Heavyweight Champion. But only one man will leave as a champion……. As always, card is subject to change. Category:events